Dragon age the dragon king
by Jet is my salvation
Summary: A young boy discovers his true nature and the fact he to be a king. Rated M for saftey


Disclaimer I do not own dragon age only my characters plot and ideas,ect

Dragon Age. The dragon king.

Chapter one The coming of age

This is the story of a Boy who would change the very course of history. This is the tail of Zenith The true king of dragons.

Zenith awoke from his room in the orphanage he frowned once again he dreamed of having a family and once again the dream was shattered and stolen from him.

Zenith sighed and got dressed as usual the other kids ignored him at breakfast. Zenith went about drawing images of dragons and other various creatures he dreamed no wished one would come and be his savior his hero to take him away from this life of isolationism and sorrow.

Zenith did not hear the other kids approach him from behind he was to busy adding detail to the dragon that was wrapping his wings around Zenith in the image to keep him warm.

The group of boys grabbed Zenith sketch book. "awww look he dreams about having a dragon what a freak dragons are monster on second thought maybe you belong with them." The boys started to rip up Zenith sketch book he rushed over pushing them away from it and grabbing the book back tears in his eyes.

"oh so you think your tough freak listen when we take something its ours" The boys snatched back the book and punched zenith in the nose he fell back the tears in his eyes mixing with blood as he started to feel something foreign to him anger and it was growing building inside of him.

He opened his mouth to scream but it was silenced by a loud roar that shook the building. Zenith mind raced he knew that roar had to be a dragon but why wasent he afraid 'could this be my dragon the one coming to save me?' He though and half hoped.

He knew he had two choices one find out where this dragon was and pray it's the one from his dreams or two stay here and suffer. 'No I will not stay here living on the streets is better than this.'

Zenith took the opportunity to run past the scared boys and out through the door. The light blinded Zenith as he took time to adjust to the bright sunlight. He could hear panic from guards and town folk alike. Then a roar pierced the sky as he looked to the source his eyes widened it was a dragon covered in silver grayish scales.

"wow a dragon it's the one I drew but how?" he asked out loud as if on cue the dragon landed in front of him sweeping guards away with his tail and bowing to Zenith almost as if saying get on. Zenith wasted no time on rational though he climbed on the dragon back and got a hand hold on one of its small spikes protruding from its back.

The dragon took off and was in the air faster than Zenith mind could register that they were in the air. Zenith could heat the dragon it spoke to him "Hello Zenith it has taken long to find you it seems the spell hiding you has finally been broken as it was said to be broken on your 13 birthday as you humans call it."

"How do you know my name who are you?" "Me I am Jet and any dragon with common sense knows your name you're the child of a old god and a dragon the only creature that could contain its magic and power and not lose its mind. What did you think all dragons are beast no we are sentient we can even become humans." " Okay so why am I a human then and not a dragon and a god? I don't have powers or anything am just a kid a human" Zenith said fearing he was way over his head.

Jet just chuckled "No no your in human forum and your powers as you human call it are magic ancient and powerful magic will be yours to command one day but we need to get you to the circle of mages they have made a contract with us so many years ago to teach you how to control this magic and don't you worry you wont be alone ill be there right beside you."

"Okay that's a lot to take in." "Don't you worry sweet child I wont let any harm come to you it is my duty and honor to serve you with my very life and soul as your body guard."

"Well I guess it wont be so bad since I got a big bad dragon to protect me from now on." "that's the sprit and happy birthday now try to rest I wont let you fall and I shall wake you when we arrive."


End file.
